


Stockholm Syndrome

by bugharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, SORRY if ur top harry stan love u, Slight Headspace, Subspace, Top Louis, four leaked, harry gets tied up man idk, idk - Freeform, it's sickening, larry stylinson - Freeform, lotta fluff, one line of rimming hyfr, slight D/s, so I just, there's like one line of breathplay, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugharry/pseuds/bugharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful im sorry ignore the summary I'll show myself out. PLS COMMENT OR LEAVE KUDOS!!! It means a lot!!! sorry this is so short by the way

Harry sat with Louis in their bed, curled up into his side as they watched shitty nighttime telly. 

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled, entranced by his stunning features and his aura of beauty. Louis peered down at Harry and smiled fondly, ruffling Harry's curls, making Harry giggle and curl deeper into his side.

 _baby, look what you've done to me_

Harry hummed and Louis began peppering kisses all along harry's face, smiling as harry let out small giggles and pretend gagging noises.

_baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

Louis tightened his hold on his boy and fondly smiled at Harry's red face, blushing furiously. Harry snuggled deeper into Louis' side as Louis poked at the dimples Harry was sporting on his cherubic face. 

_baby, look what you've done now_

Harry leaned up and sucked a prominent bruise into Louis' jaw, giggling and smirking at Louis' wide eyes and startled features. Louis narrowed his eyes and grinned wickedly, ducking his head to nip at Harry's jaw and neck, finding his sweet spot and relentlessly kissing and sucking at it. Harry let out small moans and became pliant as Louis grabbed his neck, putting pressure on his windpipe as Harry keened.

Louis quickly let go and glanced at Harry's face which was blissful and beginning to look a bit head-spacey. He giggled and Louis smiled, kissing Harry's dimple and running his hand down Harry's chest, making quick contact with Harry's nipples, making the younger boy groan at the simple touch. 

Louis kissed Harry slowly but hard, scraping his teeth very lightly along Harry's bottom lip, making Harry whimper and letting Louis deepen the kiss, hands wandering further down and Harry grabbing Louis' jaw tightly to make sure Louis didn't stop kissing him quite yet. Louis groaned at Harry's passion and pulled away quickly, hand hovering above Harry's pants. Louis made contact with the clothed member and Harry keened under Louis' gentle touch, desiring more. 

Louis clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away completely from Harry, making the taller boy whine. 

"Don't be greedy," Louis mumbled as his forehead rested against Harry's. 

Harry nodded and let out a quick breath against Louis' face, mumbling out an apology, resulting in Louis patting Harry's face and reattaching his hand to Harry.

Harry whimpered high in his throat at the quick gesture, the friction between the material and his cock was the perfect amount at this point in time. 

Harry began to run his hands up and down Louis body, feeling the tan and hot skin underneath his fingertips. Louis took his hand immediately off of Harry's pants, looking intensely down at Harry.

"Did I say you could touch?" Louis gritted out.

Harry shook his head quickly, stuttering out quick apologies.

Louis stood up and walked to their closet, fetching out a little shoe box hidden underneath piles of miscellaneous clothes.

Louis pulled out a soft tie, grinning down at Harry.

_baby, you've got me tied down_

Louis knotted Harry's wrists together, like he did whenever Harry was too handsy or disobedient. Harry whined and tried to apologize, but Louis held up the gag and Harry immediately shut up. 

Louis giggled and put the gag back, saving it for another day.

Louis grabbed the lube out of the little box and quickly stripped Harry of his pants, flipping him over and rubbing his hands over Harry's pale skin. Louis quickly propped a pillow underneath Harry's hips. Hairs stood up on Harry's back and thighs, making Harry let out a soft whimper and shiver. 

Louis peppered kisses along Harry's bum, sucking marks into the cheeks and spreading them quickly. He licked Harry's rim gently and teasingly, forcing a loud shout from Harry. 

Louis pulled back and uncapped the lube, drizzling it on his finger and slowly entering Harry's tight walls. Harry sucked in short bursts of air and whined into the sheets. 

Louis added a second finger, drinking in Harry's whines and pleas for " _more,_ louis, please."

Louis obliged and added a third, making Harry wince at the stretch and groan at the wave of pleasure overcoming his senses. Harry was as tight as ever, and Louis always seemed to hit just the right spots in Harry.

Louis retracted his fingers and flipped Harry over onto his back, staring down at his boy. Louis breath hitched at the sight infront of him. 

Harry had a bright red nose, glossy eyes, flushed cheeks, and a gorgeous smile playing on his bitten cherry lips. He looked as gorgeous as ever, and Louis thanked whatever God there was that he landed such a beautiful boy. 

Louis heart constricted at the love he felt for this boy, and how much he would do for him. Louis kissed harry deeply and murmured into his skin, "I would go to the ends of the earth for you, you know."

Harry smiled so brightly that it felt as if the whole room was illuminated. Harry made the motion to grab Louis' face and kiss him, but he couldn't, so he just nodded and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_yeah, I fell for you_

Louis lined himself against Harry's rim and sucked in a deep breath as he entered, exhaling slowly at the tight and warm body underneath him.

He kissed Harry feverishly, feeling Harry kiss back with just as much passion. 

"You can move, Lou," Harry breathed.

Louis complied and began thrusting shallowly into Harry, feeling euphoria at the pit of his stomach already. Louis spread Harry's legs farther and began to increase his speed and depth, plunging into Harry as he was met with small "ah, ah, ahs" pouring from his love's mouth.

Louis let out small pants and groans as he continued to go deeper into Harry, changing his angle and hearing a loud and drawn out moan from underneath him. Louis smirked and increased his speed while continuing to hit that specific spot, having Harry moan and writhe underneath him. 

Harry looked spacey and blissed out and angelic, making Louis let out a long moan, dropping his head into Harry's neck and sucking harsh bruises into his collarbones. Harry was babbling out Louis' name, followed by nonsense and small moans, making Louis smirk to himself and drive himself deeper and faster. 

"'M close," Harry breathed out.

"Me too," Louis groaned, enjoying the white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Harry came with a loud groan of "Louis!" and clenched deliciously around Louis, causing him to follow suit quickly. Harry whimpered at the feeling of Louis filling him up, making Louis slightly smirk through his orgasm.

Louis continued to thrust into Harry throughout his orgasm, making Harry feel a little over sensitive and floaty. He smiled lazily as Louis collapsed next to him, peppering kisses all over Harry's chest.

Harry kissed Louis' temple and Louis quickly untied Harry's hands, rubbing them and helping the blood flow a little easier. 

Louis eventually got up and cleaned themselves up, wiping the come off of Harry's chest and his own chest. 

"Do you wanna shower tonight? Or tomorrow morning?" Louis mumbled into Harry's hair, inhaling the scent of sweat and slightly apple-flavored shampoo, which was just so _Harry_. 

"Tomorrow, 'm sleepy," Harry muttered, making grabby motions for Louis to wrap his arms around him.

_there is no other place I would ever wanna go_

Louis smiled dopily at Harry and cuddled into his boy, never wanting this moment to end.

_baby, i'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way_


End file.
